Many different polymers and materials have been added to polymer compositions in attempting to enhance the composition's impact strength or maintain the impact strength while enhancing other properties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,753 (Hikasa et al.), incorporated herein by reference, discloses thermoplastic elastomer compositions said to have low hardness and excellent flexibility and mechanical properties consisting essentially of a mixture of an oil-extended olefinic copolymer rubber and an olefinic plastic. The olefinic plastic is polypropylene or a copolymer of polypropylene and an .alpha.-olefin of 2 or more carbon atoms. Modern Plastics Encyclopedia/89, mid October 1988 Issue, Volume 65, Number 11, pp. 110-117, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, also discusses the use of various thermoplastic elastomers (TPEs) useful for impact modification. These include: elastomeric alloys TPEs, engineering TPEs, olefinic TPEs (also known as thermoplastic olefins or TPOs), polyurethane TPEs and styrenic TPEs.
Thermoplastic olefins (TPOs) are often produced from blends of an elastomeric material such as ethylene/propylene rubber (EPM) or ethylene/propylene diene monomer terpolymer (EPDM) and a more rigid material such as isotactic polypropylene. Other materials or components can be added into the formulation depending upon the application, including oil, fillers, and cross-linking agents. TPOs are often characterized by a balance of stiffness (modulus) and low temperature impact, good chemical resistance and broad use temperatures. Because of features such as these, TPOs are used in many applications, including automotive facia and wire and cable operations, rigid packaging, molded articles, instrument panels, and the like.
Union Carbide Chemicals and Plastics Inc. announced in 1990 that they have developed a new cost effective class of polyolefins trademarked Flexomer™ Polyolefins that could replace expensive EPM or EPDM rubbers. These new polyolefins are said to have bridged the gap between rubbers and polyethylene, having moduli between the two ranges. Modulus of the rubber and of the formulation is not, however, the only criteria for evaluating a TPO formulation. Low temperature impact performance, sometimes measured by Gardner Impact at −30° C. also is sometimes important to a TPO composition's performance. According to the data contained in FIG. 4 of the paper “Flexomer™ Polyolefins: A Bridge Between Polyethylene and Rubbers” by M. R. Rifi, H. K. Ficker and M. A. Corwin, more of the Flexomer™ Polyolefin needs to be added into the TPO formulation in order to reach the same levels of low temperature Gardner Impact performance as the standard EPM rubber, thus somewhat negating the benefits of the lower cost EPM/EPDM replacement. For example, using the data of FIG. 4 of the Rifi et al paper, about 20% (by weight) of the EPM in polypropylene gives a Gardner Impact of about 22 J. at −30.degree. C., while the same amount of Flexomer™ Polyolefin gives a −30° C. Gardner Impact of about 13 J.
In a paper presented on Sep. 24, 1991 at the 1991 Specialty Polyolefins Conference (SPO '91) (pp. 43-55) in Houston, Tex., Michael P. Jeffiies (Exxpol Ethylene Polymers Venture Manager of Exxon Chemical Company) also reports that Exxon's Exact™ polymers and Plastomers can be blended into polypropylene for impact modification. Exxon Chemical Company, in the Preprints of Polyolefins VII International Conference, page 45-66, Feb. 24-27 1991, also disclose that the narrow molecular weight distribution (NMWD) resins produced by their EXXPOL™ technology have higher melt viscosity and lower melt strength than conventional Ziegler resins at the same melt index. In another recent publication, Exxon Chemical Company has also taught that NMWD polymers made using a single site catalyst create the potential for melt fracture (“New Specialty Linear Polymers (SLP) For Power Cables,” by Monica Hendewerk and Lawrence Spenadel, presented at IEEE meeting in Dallas, Tex., September, 1991).
It is well known that narrow molecular weight distribution linear polymers disadvantageously have low shear sensitivity or low I10/I2 value, which limits the extrudability of such polymers. Additionally, such polymers possessed low melt elasticity, causing problems in melt fabrication such as film forming processes or blow molding processes (e.g., sustaining a bubble in the blown film process, or sag in the blow molding process etc.). Finally, such resins also experienced surface melt fracture properties at relatively low extrusion rates thereby processing unacceptably and causing surface irregularities in the finished product.
Thus, while the development of new lower modulus polymers such as Flexomer™ Polyolefins by Union Carbide or Exact™ polymers by Exxon has aided the TPO marketplace, there continues to be a need for other more advanced, cost-effective polymers for compounding with thermoplastics (e.g., polyolefins such as polypropylene or HDPE) to improve or maintain modulus and/or impact performance at room temperature or below.
Formulated compositions have now been discovered to have this combination of good low temperature impact performance and modulus. In one aspect, the impact modified compositions comprise:
A) a thermoplastic polymer composition; and
B) an impact-modifying amount of a multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer comprising hard segments and soft segments,
wherein the amount of the hard segments is at least 30 weight percent, based on the total weight of the multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer, and wherein the multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer:
(a) has a Mw/Mn from about 1.7 to about 3.5, at least one melting point, Tm, in degrees Celsius, and a density, d, in grams/cubic centimeter, wherein the numerical values of Tm and d correspond to the relationship:Tm>−2002.9+4538.5(d)−2422.2(d)2;or
(b) has a Mw/Mn from about 1.7 to about 3.5, and is characterized by a heat of fusion, ΔH in J/g, and a delta quantity, ΔT, in degrees Celsius defined as the temperature difference between the tallest DSC peak and the tallest CRYSTAF peak, wherein the numerical values of ΔT and ΔH have the following relationships:ΔT>−0.1299(ΔH)+62.81 for ΔH greater than zero and up to 130 J/g,ΔT≧48° C. for ΔH greater than 130 J/g,wherein the CRYSTAF peak is determined using at least 5 percent of the cumulative polymer, and if less than 5 percent of the polymer has an identifiable CRYSTAF peak, then the CRYSTAF temperature is 30° C.; or
(c) is characterized by an elastic recovery, Re, in percent at 300 percent strain and 1 cycle measured with a compression-molded film of the multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer, and has a density, d, in grams/cubic centimeter, wherein the numerical values of Re and d satisfy the following relationship when ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer is substantially free of a cross-linked phase:Re>1481−1629(d); or
(d) has a molecular fraction which elutes between 40° C. and 130° C. when fractionated using TREF, characterized in that the fraction has a molar comonomer content of at least 5 percent higher than that of a comparable random ethylene interpolymer fraction eluting between the same temperatures, wherein said comparable random ethylene interpolymer has the same comonomer(s) and has a melt index, density, and molar comonomer content (based on the whole polymer) within 10 percent, of that of the multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer; or
(e) has at least one molecular fraction which elutes between 40° C. and 130° C. when fractionated using TREF, characterized in that the fraction has a block index of at least 0.5 and up to about 1; or
(f) has an average block index greater than zero and up to about 1.0 and a molecular weight distribution, Mw/Mn, greater than about 1.3; or
(g) has a storage modulus at 25° C., G′(25° C.), and a storage modulus at 100° C., G′(100° C.), wherein the ratio of G′(25° C.) to G′(100° C.) is in the range of about 1:1 to about 9:1.
In some embodiments, the amount of the hard segment in the multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer disclosed herein is from about 35 weight percent to about 80 weight percent, based on the total weight of the multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer.
In other embodiments, the amount of the α-olefin monomer in the soft segment of the multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer disclosed herein is from about 12 mole percent to about 35 mole percent, based on the total amount of the α-olefin monomer and the ethylene monomer in the soft segment in mole.
In certain embodiments, the thermoplastic polymer composition comprises one or more polymers selected from the group consisting of polyurethanes, polyvinyl chlorides, styrenics, polyolefins, polycarbonates, thermoplastic polyester, polyamides, polyacetals, and polysulfones. In other embodiments, the thermoplastic polymer composition comprises polypropylene. In further embodiments, the thermoplastic polymer composition comprises high density polyethylene.
In some embodiments, the multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer is a multi-block interpolymer. In other embodiments, the α-olefin monomer is 1-butene, 1-hexene or 1-octene. In further embodiments, the multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer has a density of from about 0.85 to about 0.93 g/cm3.
In certain embodiments, the impact modified compositions disclosed herein further comprise at least one additive selected from the group consisting of slip agents, anti-blocking agents, cling additives, plasticizers, oils, waxes, antioxidants, UV stabilizers, colorants or pigments, fillers, flow aids, coupling agents, crosslinking agents, surfactants, solvents, lubricants, antifogging agents, nucleating agents, flame retardants, antistatic agents and combinations thereof.
In some embodiments, the thermoplastic polymer composition comprises at least one propylene polymer, and wherein the amount of the multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer is from about 10 weight percent to about 40 weight percent, based on the total weight of the composition. In other embodiments, the notched Izod impact strength at 20° C. is at least 5% higher, at least 10% higher or at least 15% higher as compared to the same propylene polymer composition without the multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer.
In certain embodiments, the thermoplastic polymer composition comprises at least one high density polyethylene, and wherein the amount of the multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer is from about 1 weight percent to about 40 weight percent, based on the total weight of the composition. In other embodiments, the notched Izod impact strength at 20° C. is at least 5% higher, at least 10% higher or at least 15% higher as compared to the same high density polyethylene composition without the multi-block ethylene/α-olefin interpolymer.
In one aspect, featured herein are fabricated articles made from the impact modified compositions disclosed herein.